


caught

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: captive red lion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all his blood rushing down to his pulsing dick, the only thing he could do was act on instinct – and his instincts told him to just fucking touch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of started out when I thought Keith could be some sort of Aladdin (as the street rat, not the prince) – nimble on his feet, can take care of himself, lives alone, and hella mischievous.  
> Of course, Shiro is the hot beefy palace guard who catches him –  
> okay I just wanted to write some porn and basically Keith is gonna learn how to be really gay in Shiro’s hands
> 
> also, i became so sleepy while writing this, so i posted it unbeta'd  
> all mistakes are mine

Arabian nights were unforgiving, cold, biting – it has always been, as Keith could remember. In all his years living out on the streets, nature and circumstance have molded him, hardened both his mind and body, turned him into a respected bandit among the poor, and the most notorious criminal for the general populace and sultanate. Agile yet ferocious, like a wild beast – the stories said he moved so swiftly, the only thing the eye could follow was the trail of the red scarf he used to hide his face. As his reputation grew, the people started to brand him – as if he was some sort of hero or child’s tale.

They called him the _Red Lion_.

 

This one such night was the same – laced with cold winds that brought sand with it – yet the Red Lion was never one to give in to the weather. Before the moon had taken its place in the sky, he’d already scaled the palace walls, used the shadows cast by the setting sun to evade the guards, and had secured a hiding place outside the sultan, King Alfor’s window. All that’s left was to wait until the entire palace was engaged in festivities – the Galran Emissary Thace had come to pay the kingdom a visit – and he could get inside the sultan’s quarters to commit his biggest larceny yet.

What was he planning to steal? – Anything, really, as long as he creates a scandal big enough for the Galran Empire to rethink its relations with the Altean Kingdom of Agrabah. Maybe he’d even kill the emissary if that did it.

The sky had gone dark, and from where he sat with his feet dangling in midair, he could see people filing in through the palace gates – all wearing extravagant clothing, obviously bought with money that could have been used to help the poor instead. What a fucking waste, Keith thought.

He himself wasn’t amply clothed – he only had on him a sleeveless purple vest, exposing most of his sunkissed skin to the unforgiving cold which he had endured for the past seventeen years, a pair of loose cream-colored pants, and of course, his signature red scarf which was frequently wrapped around his face. If he and the rest of the poor survived with minimum yet comfortable garments, how hard was it for other people to do the same? He just couldn’t comprehend something so ridiculous.

He watched as the palace gates slowly swallowed the merry, unsuspecting crowd, and begrudgingly wondered how it felt to be like them – living in a bubble.

 

Not too long into the party, by Keith’s estimate, the welcoming speeches should have ended to give way to the dining, a period of time in which the lenient guards would have most likely left their posts. Stealthily, he began to make his way in through the window, when unexpectedly, the door to the room opened.

It was the sultan himself, King Alfor, and the Galran Emissary Thace.

It was strange, to see the two most important people in the kingdom right now lounging back in the sultan’s quarters instead of fraternizing with the nobles back in the hall. Wasn’t it also King Alfor’s role as the host to dine with the crowd until the party had ended? Surely the absence of these two nobles would be noticed?

Keith thought it unnerving, so he leaned in closer to window so he could hear the two talk – _three_ , for that matter, as another man who was clearly a guardian of the Galran Empire, was waiting by the door for them. This third party was draped in a dark garment from head to toe, which made him look ominous despite not being bigger than King Alfor himself. Was this person the only one assigned to protect the sultan and the emissary? Where was the usual envoy of bodyguards?

Through the gap of the red scarf, he squinted his eyes to take a closer look inside. The guardian was clearly bigger than he was, but he’d already handled far bigger ones, even simultaneously in numbers, and yet he’d never been scratched nor caught. Apart from that, this one didn’t seem to have any weapon on him – not a belt with a scabbard for a sword or scimitar, nor even a knife at his boot – but his right arm was oddly…. metallic, yet not as threatening as it was just odd. Was the kingdom seriously leaving the lives of both King Alfor and the Emissary Thace in this man’s hands?

“Champion, you are free to take your place outside while the Sultan and I discuss some… private matters,” the emissary said. ‘Champion’ gave a curt nod and disappeared behind the door. Keith heard the lock turn.

Keith had expected them to sit individually, with a respectable distance in between, by the fireplace and talk about private diplomatic matters. Why else would they have locked the door?

Instead, the strangest thing happened – as soon as the guardian was gone, King Alfor swiftly pulled the emissary into an embrace, and it was the first time Keith had seen so much tongue action that he almost fell off the ledge. There was a lot of groaning and groping before the sultan pushed Thace up on himself with an impatient grunt, and with Thace’s muscled yet slender calves wrapped tightly around his waist, he marched up to the thinly curtained bed and pinned the Galran onto the soft cushions.

Thace’s purple fingers snaked through Alfor’s hair, sometimes pulling at it before he decided to make better use of them and strip the sultan of his clothes instead. Behind the window, Keith had accidentally let out a gasp, which made his hands instinctively fly to cover his mouth. Luckily, the two now naked men were evidently busy pleasuring each other to notice a peeping tom by their window.

“Quiznak, I thought _he_ ’d never leave,” Alfor chuckled into Thace’s elongated ear, obviously tickling him.

“Champion’s only doing his job,” Thace purred, arching his back and tilting his neck as Alfor started to suck on his purple skin. “Besides, he’s the only other creature I know from the inside who’s also plotting against the damned empire. We can trust him.”

 _Against the damned empire_? But wasn't Thace Galran...?

“If you say so, love,” Alfor said, his voice laced with lust as his lips found one hardened nipple. Thace let out some very lustful moans as Alfor’s teeth and tongue worked its way on his chest, down to his hardened abs, and to the thick purple hair that trailed down to the middle of his legs.

“G-god…!” Thace’s whole body twitched in response as Alfor found his erection and took him in his mouth. “I fucking missed this. I fucking missed _you_.”

With his mouth full, Alford couldn’t answer, but instead, he made his response clear by taking Thace even deeper into his throat, eliciting more incoherent noises out of him. Thace clutched hopelessly at the sheets, gold orbs disappearing as he shut his eyes tight in intense pleasure. Suddenly, he let out a loud gasp, and his body almost seized, making Alfor smirk from where he planted his face on the Galran’s crotch. The sultan’s fingers had slipped inside his ass – a place Keith never imagined would have any other purpose other than its intended function.

Suddenly Keith’s own body was feeling strange – the temperature somehow dropped and the wind seemed considerably prickly on his skin, making his body shiver, and yet he felt so warm, from his cheeks to his groin. The slick sloppy noises he was hearing from inside made his head swirl, and the breeze felt unnaturally _good_ especially on his bare chest – the fabric of his vest lightly scraping on his nipples tickled him, but in a different way, as if the sensations sent signals to his crotch as well.

His body felt noticeably needy in places – for one thing, his nipples were _hard_ and _fucking sensitive_. His dick, which usually hung limp as all boys’ dicks do, was _swelling_ , and it was getting bigger and longer. Most strange of all, his asshole was tingling, and his head was filled with embarrassing questions – _‘Can my own fingers fit down there’? ‘How many fingers could I take’? ‘Could you put other things inside there as well?’_

With all his blood rushing down to his pulsing dick, the only thing he could do was act on instinct – and his instincts told him to just fucking touch himself.

“Al…! Inside me, quick,” Thace’s needy growl penetrated the very air, and with an amused smirk, Alfor got up from between his legs and granted his request.

“Guide me there, Thace,” Alfor licked his lips as he bent down over his lover, tasting some of the Galran’s sickly sweet seed. Without being asked again, Thace’s purple fingers curled around the sultan’s erection and positioned him against his opening.

“Good boy,” Alfor whispered, and he began to move.

The noises that followed after made Keith incredibly embarrassed – and undeniably horny. He’d always heard of adults playing around or trying to make babies or make love, but he’d never seen the deed being done up close.

He felt embarrassed at his own lack of knowledge, for seemingly intruding on something so intimate, and for his own pleasure building up at the pit of his stomach like a raging wave. His hand had somehow acquired a mind of its own, moving along his length or his nipples as if he’d done this kind of thing before. His toes folded in on themselves, his breathing became much more rapid, and his heartbeat quickened, and he felt like he could forget to breathe at any moment – 

Suddenly, the hand enveloping his erection wasn’t only his own, and he was pinned to the outer wall by a big shadow. The situation shook him to his core – he’d never been caught off guard, nor literally caught, not even grazed by an incoming punch or knife – but somehow _somebody_ had snuck up on him from outside the fucking window, and has one hand between his legs, and the other over his mouth. An unexpected raspy sound escaped his own throat as he felt the other person’s weight against his own, his ass feeling the width of their hips behind him.

The Red Lion was trapped.

Inside the window, on the bed facing the fireplace, the coupling didn’t seem disturbed; the sounds still reached Keith’s ears and it did nothing to abate the hot waves of pleasure building deep down his torso. He squirmed, angry and embarrassed at being caught in such a state. Fuck, he was so close to losing his mind to something pleasurable, and just when he let his guard down, _this_ happened.

Unfortunately, the squirming only made his nipples and the head of his dick graze the smooth palace outer wall, and he shivered, appalled by his own sensitivity. His captor seemed to have noticed, as their thumb slowly moved to press on Keith’s glans, making his body seize, evidently on the precipice of desire. However, with the thumb blocking his slit, he just couldn’t seem to… for lack of a better word that he knows, explode.

“I got you,” the stranger whispered against his ear. “And I’m not about to let you _come_ so easily. That’s your punishment for spying on the Emissary and the Sultan.”

Angry at being reminded of getting caught, Keith tilted his head to see who had finally caught him – then he froze. It was Champion. The person he had just underestimated not too long ago. Champion’s metal arm and hand gripped Keith’s erection tighter, making Keith’s hips buck against his crotch. Keith gasped, despite his anger and confusion.

Again, acting on his own body’s desires, Keith started to rub his ass against Champion’s weight, mildly wishing Champion had good balance so that they both won’t fall off the ledge. To his surprise, warm fingers had slipped themselves into his mouth, and his tongue tasted the tangy flavor of human skin. It wasn’t gross, and without being told, he started sucking on Champion’s thick digits, absentmindedly thinking just how he got himself to do that.

Heat was swirling around in the pit of his stomach, and his cock, like his brain, felt like it was about to explode, but Champion’s thumb pressed against the exit of his pleasure drove him absolutely crazy.

“Alfor, I’m getting closer--!” Thace was half-screaming, half-groaning, and totally out of breath. He sounded like something was being drilled inside him, yet he felt wickedly good about it.

“Let’s come together, Thace,” Alfor sounded out of breath himself, his hips pounding furiously into the Galran Emissary. With one last grunt and push, they both cried out, low animal-like growls that sent shivers down Keith’s spine and gave him goosebumps – he could almost taste the intimacy and the sex in the air and sounds alone.

Trapped by Champion, Keith squirmed for more friction, his own carnal desires overtaking logic. As if on cue, Champion’s thick fingers began to furiously move up and down his hard length – fucking _finally_ – and the speed at which he did it made Keith’s whole body seize. His head fell against his captor’s broad shoulder, and the fingers in his mouth retracted themselves so he could moan all he wanted. His own hips pushed eagerly into Champion’s grip, and before long Keith’s eyes closed shut, but he could see nothing but white – 

Then he exploded.

A sticky warm mess exploded from inside him into Champion’s big hand, and Keith let himself growl into the night.

 

His breathing slowly returned to him, and yet he felt so spent, as if he ran a thousand miles without ever stopping. His heart was pounding frantically inside his ribcage, and his limbs felt lazy. Was this how it was like to ‘explode’? It felt fucking good, but it drained him as well.

Without any energy to assault his captor and escape, he let himself be taken into Champion’s arms, and resigned his fate to the heavens. He’ll find a way out, somehow, if they don’t kill him immediately.

“Oh” Had some fun yourself, Champion?” Thace said as the guardian got in through the window, a sweaty and tired Keith in his arms.

“On the contrary,” Champion said, and when he spoke, Keith could feel the vibrations in his chest where his head rested. His voice unexpectedly felt calming to Keith. “I was busy disciplining a spy.”

“Well done,” King Alford poked his head out from Thace’s embrace on the sheets. “Halfway through the sex, we thought the little intruder would have wanted to join us, but I guess you got to him first.”

Despite his energy being drained, Keith couldn’t help but feel some heat still creep up from his neck to his ears. They’d known all along that he was just outside, and because he let himself be caught up in this adult activity, he gave the enemy an opening to totally subdue him. Fuck.

“What are we supposed to do to him?” Champion asked, seemingly unperturbed by the number of dicks being waved around him right now.

“Well, _you_ caught the Red Lion,” King Alfor shrugged. “Whatever happens to him now would depend on you. He could become your prisoner, or you could turn him over to Agrabah and he would be punished accordingly. And not just for tonight, of course.”

 _Death or torture_ , Keith thought. Champion was silent for a moment. Keith felt like he would need to hang on to his every word.

“I’m not taking any prisoners,” Champion said, finally, and started to walk. “He’ll stay in my quarters until I decide what to do with him. If you’ll excuse me, Your Eminence, we shall be taking our leave.”

King Alfor merrily waved him off. It seems like he and Thace weren’t quite done yet.

When they got through the door, Keith adjusted himself and peered at Champion’s face underneath the dark hood through his heavy eyes. He saw a firm square jaw, an indifferent set of lips, and fiery brown eyes that looked steadily forward.

Did Champion save him, or ensure his imminent death? He wanted to know, but being held like this, as if he was something fragile, was something entirely new to him that his brain only allowed him to think little of anything else but his captor.


End file.
